wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Class Wars
The Class Wars is a monthly cross server PVP event introduced to players with patch 1.60. Opening time: 19:55 to 21:00 PST (Every month's 3rd week's Thursday and Saturday) Level Requirements: *Level 35 and above for wagers *Level 50 and above for contest As of Patch 6.3, Class Wars has been removed and replaced with Ares Wars. Introduction # The Class Wars are cross-server single-player (with troops) single-class PK battles. #The Class Wars system is divided into three parts: Battles (Preliminaries and Finals), Wagers and the Glory Shop #After the Preliminaries end, the top 100 players from each class will move on to the Finals. #The top 100 players who enter the finals will be divided into two grous according to their Battle Rating rankings: "Warlord's Hall" (1st-16th) and "Warrior's Hall" (17th-100th). Players will fight with others from the same hall. #Wagers may be placed on who will place in the top 3 of "Warlord's Hall" for each class. #'Special Effects and Privileges': In the finals, all players in Warlord's Hall and high ranked players in Warrior's Hall may obtain a Ghost Battle effect, and the privileges to summon a Treasure Thief. All other players on the server may also receive a EXP bonus for a period of time. If there are multiple eligible players on a single server, then only the top-ranked player will receive the above privileges. #Players who can summon a Treasure Thief may also summon a Master Treasure Thief once in the Guild Chamber. All of their guild members can participate in the battle against it and be rewarded. #The Preliminaries, Wagers and Finals all offer Glory Crystals as rewards. Glory Crystals can be exchanged in the Glory Shop for items. #'Glory Crystals reset three days after Class Wars end!' Points On every of the 15 rounds you get preliminary points. It does not matter if your opponent was weaker or stronger. Best Outcome is 4000, worst 2000. With ~3400 gets you to the finals. (3 losses) With patch 2.46 (Class Wars April '14), the amount of points obatained in each round changed: *For a Win, you get 270 points *For a Loss, you get 135 points Therefore, the best outcome is 4050, and the worst 2025. Rewards Before 2.46 patch (Class Wars April '14) 1st in Class Wars *1 Evil Unicorn Card (Validity: 20 days) *5,000 Glory Crystals *1 Unique Title (according to player class, Sorceror for Mage, Warlord for Knight, Eagle Eye for Archer) 2nd in Class Wars *1 Evil Unicorn Card (Validity: 15 days) *4,500 Glory Crystals 3rd in Class Wars *1 Evil Unicorn Card (Validity: 10 days) *4,000 Glory Crystals 4th to 10th in Class Wars *3,000 Glory Crystals 11th to 50th in Class Wars *2,500 Glory Crystals 51th to 100 in Class Wars *2,000 Glory Crystals After 2.46 patch (Class Wars April '14) Warlord's Hall Warrior's Hall Wagers # Place wagers (600-5000 Glory Crystals) on who will finish in the'' ''top 3 for your class. You must correctly pick all three to win. #A player who places a winning wager will receive Glory Crystals according to the odds they were originally given. The amount of Glory Crystals they receive may not be more than 20x or less than 1.5x the amount of Balens they paid to place said wager. #Placing a losing wager will earn the player Glory Crystals equal to the amount of Glory Crystals put towards said wager. e.g. from picture: 600 Glory Crystals spent, a max of 12,000 Glory Crystals if you win, and 600 if you lose. Category:Removed Content